Someone Worth Fighting For
by LeannePatriciaGroeneveld
Summary: Kurt is forced to watch Blaine attack and be attacked on a screen miles away with no way to protect his true love from possible death. And in a world where children are forced to fight to the death, will Blaine be able to survive the Games? HungerGames!Klaine


**AN:/ Hello readers! New fanfic today! Enjoy! Review? :)  
~LeannePatriciaGroeneveld**

"Blaine, I hate this." Kurt whispered, gripping his boyfriend's hand so tightly that his knuckles were white. Blaine raised their joined hands and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's pale hand.

"I know, honey. But, your name is only in the drawing 5 times. There are _hundreds_ of names in that bowl. Your name is never going to be picked. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I'm sure of it." Blaine answered, trying to reassure a troubled Kurt.

"Promise?" Kurt asked, his voice small, which he hated. Kurt prided himself in being strong; being one of the only out gay kid in his district made him grow a thick skin at an early age. Once Blaine and his family moved to Kurt's district, it made things easier, but only slightly. But, when it came to the Games, even the toughest of jocks' blood ran cold. Kurt had been shaking all morning, going out of his mind with worry. The only time Kurt was ever glad he was an only child was when the reaping came around. Thankfully, Kurt was turning 19 in a couple months, so this would be his last reaping. Blaine had one more to go to, and even the thought scared Kurt.

"I promise." Blaine repeated, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze. After that, the young couple continued walking to the town square in silence. Once they made it there, they reluctantly went their separate ways, Kurt with the 18 year olds, Blaine with the 17 year olds. Kurt found a spot next to his step-brother, Finn, and began to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet, something he always did when he was really worried. After a couple minutes, Effie Trinket, decked out in a bright, almost blinding aqua blue two-piece suit ensemble walked on stage, a giant smile plastered on her face. The woman couldn't have looked more out of place in the sea of neutral colors. Effie walked up to the microphone and began the same speech she recited to them every year, which Kurt tuned out. After her speech, they watched the same video they watched every year, which was projected on a large white sheet that was hung up earlier that day. Kurt couldn't watch it. The idea of sending so many kids to their death made his stomach do somersaults inside him. After the video, Kurt and every other potential tribute tensed up, waiting for the worst to happen.

"Now, for the fun part to begin! As always, ladies first!" Effie said, her voice too cheery. Kurt hated the woman, as well as everyone else. Effie walked over to the bowl that held every girls name in it and reached in, taking her time in picking out a name. Once she did, she cleared her throat and unfolded the tiny piece of paper and smiled.

"And the female tribute for District 12 is... Quinn Fabray!" Effie declared. Everyone was silent. Quinn Fabray? The Peacekeepers daughter? That wasn't possible... was it? Everybody assumed that the Peacekeepers got special privileges, meaning that their children were excluded from the drawing. Apparently not. The silence was broken when the sound of a baby crying pierced the air as Quinn walked to her spot on stage, shaking so hard she could barely make it there.

"Momma!" The voice cried, making everybody's hearts break a little. Everyone knew about Quinn's pregnancy a couple years back, causing the biggest scandal to hit District 12. When she heard her child's voice, Quinn's head whipped around, her eyes scanning the crowd of parents and siblings too young to participate in the reaping. The blonde tried to walk towards the voice, but the Peacekeepers who were escorting her to the stage yanked her backwards, almost knocking her off her feet. Quinn, and many others, were crying by then. Once she finally made it to the stage, Effie walked over to the male tribute bowl.

"And now for our male tribute!" She said, her fake smile stretched across her face. Kurt held his breath, and he looked over to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine was already looking at him, and they continued to be like that when Effie declared the male tributes name.

"Kurt Hummel!" The woman cried out. No._ No_. Not Kurt. Anyone but Kurt_. Anyone but Kurt_, Blaine thought. Kurt's jaw dropped. He was chosen? Out of all those names, his was picked? No. Kurt and Blaine stared at each other. Suddenly, Blaine knew what to do. Kurt wouldn't be happy, not in the slightest, but Blaine had to keep his promise.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine mouthed, and Kurt knew what he was going to do. Just as Kurt was about to stop him, Blaine pushed his way to the edge of the group of boys and stepped over the rope that secured them all in like pigs waiting to be slaughtered.

"I volunteer!" Blaine yelled, his voice, surprisingly, not shaking. Murmurs broke out among the people, and the Peacekeepers went to grab each of his arms, but a voice stopped them.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, running out to him. Kurt slammed into the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt's middle, and the clung to each other as the Peacekeepers tried to tear them apart.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I couldn't let them take you away. I had to keep my promise." Blaine whispered. Kurt felt the tears streaming down both of their faces, but before he could say anything, the couple was finally wrenched away from each other. Kurt was thrown back into the sea of 17 year olds, and before he could try to fight back, he felt strong arms hold him in place. Kurt looked up to see Finn keeping him in place. Kurt, who knew he wouldn't be able to get away, tried to fight against his step-brother, trying to get back to Blaine. Blaine was making his way up the stairs to the stage, trying to hold back his tears in front of his people. Blaine knew that if he looked into the sea of faces, he would see his mother holding onto his father for support, silent tears streaming down her face. Blaine knew his father would be disappointed, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Blaine stopped in front of Effie, his hands shaking.

"Well! It looks like we have a volunteer! Can you tell us your name, sweetie?" Effie asked. Blaine looked at her, disgusted. The Junior leaned towards the microphone anyway.

"Blaine Anderson." He merely said, his voice sounding a lot different than it did when he volunteered. Effie wrapped her arm around the teenagers shoulders.

"So, any reason you volunteered for ?" Effie asked, sounding excited. It sickened Blaine to think how happy children murdering each other made her. Blaine took a deep breath before answering.

"Kurt's... He's the love of my life. I will not watch him be murdered." Blaine answered, catching Kurt's gaze while he talked. Kurt was looking at Blaine with utter despair, and Blaine couldn't handle it. Instead, Blaine looked at the kids he had been going to school with for the past couple of years. He hadn't gotten to know a lot of them, but the people he did know were looking at him with sympathy in their eyes. Mike Chang, one of his only guy friends, had a few stray tears running down his cheeks, which meant a lot because the asian said that he never cried if he could manage it. Effie's voice knocked Blaine back into reality.

"Aww, well look at that! Young love! Oh, how I love it! But, back to business. District 12, I introduce you to your new tributes! Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, shake hands, if you may." Effie instructed, and the teens did just that. Quinn's hand was small and cold compared to Blaine's always warm, large calloused hands. Working in the mines did that to people. Quinn's eyes met Blaine's, and they looked at each other for a moment. Blaine saw her look of devastation, but he also saw determination. Determination to come back to District 12, for her friends, her family, and her daughter. The two tributes released their hold on each other and turned to look at the crowd. Blaine looked at Kurt and saw that he stopped trying to fight against Finn, and was now relying on the large teen to hold him up. Kurt was leaning heavily on his step-brother as he cried. Blaine was forced to stop looking when a Peacekeeper grabbed his arm, leading him to the Justice Building.

Blaine was practically thrown into a room, the door slamming heavily behind him after a Peacekeeper told him that he was allowed to have visitors. Blaine paced the room, wondering who would show up. After a couple minutes, the door opened slightly for his parents to enter. Before he could say anything, his mother threw herself at her son, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her face into his curls. Blaine returned the hug, looking at his father over his mother's shoulder. There it was. That disappointed look. After a few seconds or so Blaine's mother, Katherine, stepped back, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Blaine, why did you do it? Why?" Katherine asked. Blaine couldn't help but stare at her. Did she not know what Kurt meant to him?

"Mother... Kurt's my everything. I couldn't just stand there and let the capitol take him away! I had to do something. I had to save him." Blaine replied. His mother went silent, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well, I hope you're happy with yourself. Look what you did to your mother! And for a boy? Honestly Blaine, you're getting yourself killed for nothing." Blaine's father, Michael , stated. Blaine's blood ran cold for the millionth time that day. Blaine knew his father didn't approve of him being gay, but that didn't stop it from hurting everything the man mentioned it.

"What would you do if it was mom's name pulled from that bowl, huh?" Blaine asked, venom filling his words. Michael scowled.

"That's different, Blaine, and you know it." He answered.

"How? How is that any different? Love is love, dad. You have to understand that!" Blaine yelled, trying but failing to keep his voice level down. Michael crossed his arms and sighed.

"If you want to waste your life for that fag, then go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. But, know this. If you ever come back, which I'm positive you won't, you will not be coming back to us." He declared, causing Blaine's mother to flinch, but she didn't say anything.

"You don't even believe I'll be able to come back?" Blaine asked, his voice small. This was his own father, and he was telling Blaine that he believed he would die.

"Of course not. You're scrawny. Weak. The other boy would of at least had a chance in there, he could probably outrun his opponents. You? Ha. I would be surprised if you made it past the first day." He said. Blaine couldn't believe it.

"Get out." Blaine whispered. Michael took a step forward.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked, his voice stern. Blaine exploded.

"I said _GET OUT_! I want you OUT. _LEAVE!_"Blaine screamed, causing the Peacekeepers guarding the door to storm in. Michael stared at his son, but didn't try to fight the Peacekeepers. Before his parents left the room, Michael turned his head to say one last thing to Blaine.

"Today, you made your decision. You are no longer my son. You are no longer a part of this family. You are dead to me." Michael said, and before Blaine could respond the door shut behind them. Blaine let out a shaky sob and collapsed in the armchair behind him. After a couple minutes, the door opened once more. Blaine looked up, using his sleeve to wipe at his nose, and saw who it was. Kurt flew into the room, Burt, Carole and Finn trailing behind him. Blaine was out of his seat at once and into Kurt's arms. But, before Blaine made it there, Kurt struck out and punched Blaine in the chest. Blaine stopped, startled.

"You complete_ idiot_! Why did you do that?! Why did you volunteer for me?! How could you?! You're leaving me, you _asshole_! You _ASSHOLE_! Why?!" Kurt cried, hitting Blaine in the chest for each new question he asked. Blaine just stood there in shock. After a couple more hits, Kurt gave up and just fell into Blaine, who automatically wrapped his arms around the taller teen. Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's curly hair and cried, holding onto Blaine with renewed strength. After a couple moments the boys drew apart.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But, I had to. I couldn't let you go in those games. I couldn't. You have so much to live for. I couldn't let you lose all that. But, I'll make it home to you, okay? I have you. I have someone worth fighting for." Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's hands in his. Kurt let out another sob when Blaine answered him. It was then Blaine remembered that Burt, Carole and Finn were in the room too. Burt stepped forward to say something to Blaine, who let go of Kurt's hands to give him his full attention.

"Blaine... Son, I... Thank you." Burt said, his voice thick. Before Blaine could say anything, he found himself in the man's strong arms. Blaine, who never really knew the love of a father, gave in to the hug quickly. After a moment Burt let go, and Blaine was almost immediately swept up in Carole's embrace. Blaine was almost overwhelmed by the love he felt at that moment. After Carole let go, Blaine was face-to-face with Finn.

"Thanks, man. We can never repay you." Finn said, shaking Blaine's hand. Blaine knew that for Finn, this was a very rare thing. The teen didn't show much affection, for reasons which Blaine didn't know. Suddenly, the door opened once more to reveal the Peacekeepers.

"Your visitations are done. It's time to board the train to the capitol." The man said, his voice rough. Blaine turned and looked at Kurt. Kurt threw his arms around his boyfriend one more time.

"I love you. So, so much Blaine. Please come back to me. Please." Kurt whispered. Blaine hugged Kurt for all he was worth.

"I will, Kurt. I love you too. More than anything." Blaine said, and then he leaned back and kissed Kurt. Blaine didn't care that everyone was staring at them. This was the last time he'd see Kurt in who knows how long, and he wanted to say goodbye in a proper way. After a few moments the Peacekeepers came and ripped the two apart. Burt wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders as Blaine was led out of the room. The family followed Blaine out to the train, keeping a distance from the boy as to not alert the Peacekeepers. Blaine met up with Quinn just before they boarded the train. The girl, whose face was red and puffy from all the crying, quietly slipped her hand into Blaine's. Blaine, who wasn't surprised at the motion, closed his hand around hers, trying to comfort her. Blaine wouldn't admit it, but the small action comforted him as well.

The two tributes walked to the train, hand in hand. It seemed all of District 12 came out to see them off. Quinn and Blaine walked through a sea of people, parting to let the teenagers through. After what seemed like forever they finally made it to the train. Blaine stopped short to let Quinn up the stairs first. The small blonde didn't look back and rushed onto the train, a hand rubbing harshly at one of her eyes. Blaine climbed up after her, but he stopped before he walked through the door. Blaine looked back at the people he had lived with for the past five years. He saw many familiar faces, friends he had grown to care about. Then, Blaine's eyes connected with Kurt's once more. Blaine's entire body hurt from the idea of leaving Kurt behind, if that was even possible. Blaine stayed like that until Quinn came up behind him.

"Blaine, c'mon..." She whispered, tugging on his arm. Before Blaine turned to follow the girl, her lifted his hand to his mouth, kissed it, then pointed at Kurt, mouthing the words 'I love you'. Kurt's heart swelled and he repeated the motion. The two boys had done that ever since they first started dating; it was their substitution for 'Goodbye'. They both hated the word and what it meant. Blaine took in Kurt and his family one more time before once again gabbing Quinn's outstretched hand and turning to step into the train, terrified of what would await him inside.

**Review! :D**


End file.
